objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nemolee.exe
The durations of the block is now fair. On March 4th, I am going, to be, 13! Finally! :D 2unfair4me. Get rekt vandals ---> Don't press dis 13:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Welcome UNFAIR UNFAIR UNFAIR Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Brush Brawl (Camp) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ElementalRaccoon (talk) 21:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ElementalRaccoon (talk) 21:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! You're planning to make an episode following Returning with Sweet Gifts? Excellent! It's just that I might make one too. The Inanimate Insanity II Tree will get more branches, but that's a good thing. Nmcconnell (talk) 23:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) (Back in the house) Baseball / Where is Test Tube? She was suppose to come in and get the prize! Nickle / What? Oh, we forgot Test Tube! (test Tube come back) Test Tube / Hey guys! What's up? (Everyone stares at Test Tube) Test Tube/ What did I do? Please don't vandalize the Tiring House like that, sequels should go on another page. Nmcconnell (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) hey come on this chat http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat When the votes are counted, do not reveal them. ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 03:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) For Music Mania, since you can't edit, just give me a song that fits the criteria so I can post it for you. :) [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 19:28, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Wes Holden and Wolfdragon Rex were the ones eliminated last. And, the theme for this week's song, is that the song has to represent an admin's personality, so remember to give me the song and who it is for. [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 02:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I still need a song... [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 23:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nemo, I remember you from TDCamps Wiki and I wanted to say hello. :D Xaypay (talk) 20:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not reeeeeeaaally confident about writing Fun in the Sun and a Hot Mess. Besides, Cubey and I are working on ____ Nmcconnell (talk) 19:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Dude, Returning with Sweet Gifts was one of the things I was extra happy to make, unlike Fun in the Sun and Hot Mess. So please, don't pester Nmcconnell (talk) 21:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Please stop pestering me about Baseball Cap's Appearance. I don't have to do what I don't want to. And you know I won't add Baseball Cap to BFIS by request. He feels like a sickening character to me. Nmcconnell (talk) 23:37, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Help, PolishMan keeps deleting my stuff! Can you stop him? If you can, thanks. ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 13:38, September 10, 2014 (UTC) PolishMan has highly offended you. PolishMan has finally become a dochebag and made this blog post to offend and insult you for your role-playing. http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PolishMan/NGL. This is gonna make him the most hated user on the wiki now. Video Game Master (talk) 14:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 13:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC)U GOTTA SEE THIS! IT'S FUNNEH! Link What is wrong with you?! Why do you hate Bow? I mean, she has never done anything wrong! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 13:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Strategy to win Wild object hurt and heal(From Sword to Pen) Alright, the strategy is to super heal objects til they cut down. User:Infinityblade2005 I suggest you to ask AnthonyBFDI or Souleaternom, as I don't really know if I want to um, promote anyone yet.I guess chat moderator should be fine.--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 23:35, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Object World has been... REBOOTED: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Object_World Video Game Master (talk) 23:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Any ideas for challenges? Hi, I was just wondering if you've got any ideas for contests I could do for Ultimate Object World because I'm running out of ideas, just comment on Ultimate Object World to post any ideas for challenges. Video Game Master (talk) 07:21, December 18, 2014 (UTC) HI, I just came to tell that Ultimate Object World is having it's 1st rejoin, can you vote, please? Video Game Master (talk) 23:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sign up for this! Sign up for this! Man U Fan (Mailbox) Reply Maybe... Non-Slip Shoes So Ha (talk) 14:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Did you not see my warning in the Before BFDI Week 2 page? Told you, this wiki isn't called NLG343's fanfictions wiki. Triangle is 41 and the father. James-Felix is the one mistaken as the father. Bad time for a,220 year old to get annoyed, right? So stop it, before you are blocked again. 220 year old left this message Tank you very much. Done. This again? Stop vandalizing Before BFDI! Nice To See You Again If you wanna join a camp, here: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Mania_(BFSC_Reboot) Look who's back! 21:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Want to be friends? NLG343! We should be friends for 3 reasons. 1: When that stupid user said in "Vote for Flower"'s comment section that I made "stupid" pages you said that I was right. 2: I like Pen. 3: We are the 2 users who do the most stories in "Trophy"'s comment section. You're the nicest user I have ever meet! Vv cephei a (talk) 14:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC)Vv cephei a (talk) 14:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC) About what you said No.MePhone X (talk) 08:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Ummm You added Wheel & Clyde into my fanfic. Show me what it looks like! NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 17:17, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Ugh.. you break the rules of my fanfic. NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 18:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) That's it I give up. You can have a ownership. NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 19:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Your ownership time is over Your ownership of my fanfic is over. now give it back to me. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 12:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) hey. I told you not to come back. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 08:06, August 6, 2015 (UTC) OK, NLG343. If you revert my edits from my fanfic, then we both will be banned. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 12:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) This is starting to get interesting. Hank (contact me!) is all the fanfic were created by you,, NLG343? sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 12:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) NLG, for the sake of humanity, stop this edit war. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. If you and TOG2 fight like kids again, i'm blocking you for 1 week. Eternal Oblivion (plz dont spam me here) 13:34, August 6, 2015 (UTC) TOG2 did start the edit war.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 13:36, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh my gawsh. STOP REMOVING MY MESSAGE. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 13:37, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, you did start an edit war, good job.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 13:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I hate you. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 13:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I hate you too, TOG2 Hank (contact me!) 13:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) NLG and TOG2, sorry. You broked the limit. Eternal Oblivion (plz dont spam me here) 13:43, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :,( sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 13:40, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god. Thank you. Now I will gonna be blocked forever. >:( We are anonymous. (talk) 03:53, August 11, 2015 (UTC) STOP STOP RIGHT NOW!!! I'M TRYING TO MAKE MY NEXT PART SO DON'T EDIT IN EP 4!!! I'm a stoopid brony (w8 wot?) ---> U wot m8 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) P.S.: FUK U BIC Are you dead yet.... or something? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Actually, in this world, yes. But I will still be editing.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 13:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) You can edit now You heard me. IB2995 (Infinityblade2005) IB, I am autoblocked. Not anymore - IB I am still Autoblocked. Please Unblock me. NLG343, do you want to do this right now, right here? Do you want to create a third edit war? Look like you have not learn anything from your 1 month block. I'm going to revert your edits on once, and I will say this for all: If you proceed to get in an another edit war, don't regret it. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 21:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) THAT is what you have learned? It is now officially confirmed that you started the edit war, if not this one. You will receive full responsability for what happen next to the fan fiction that you are editing without other's permission. Don't regert your stubbornness now. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 22:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I have a message for you. Who's GoReds2015? He's a fanon human. Your blocking duration will be still unfair for you You're currently blocked for 3 month. Give me... Give me a information of peoples that you made. (Like GoReds2015, PeopleLikeStories, Vacant, etc.....)